1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, and more specifically, to an array substrate and LCD display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the society evolves, LCD devices are becoming the mainstream, more important than other display devices. Conventional LCD devices have various different display modes, such as vertical alignment (VA), in-plane switching (IPS), and fringe field switching (FFS).
In order to have a wider viewing angle, each pixel of a LCD panel is installed with multiple display domains, and each display domain has pixel electrodes forming bulges and slits that extend to different directions.
However, when making the abovementioned pixel electrodes, different lenses must be utilized to undertake graphical processing of the pixel electrodes. This will lead to changes of line width of pixel electrodes locating correspondingly on the rim of the lenses, making the brightness uniformity of pixels at the rim of the lenses poorer. The display quality of a LCD device is affected given that the closer to the rim of the lenses, the poorer the brightness is.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an array substrate and LCD panel to solve the existing technical problem.